Promise
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: "I'm sorry...for everything...everything that I have done...just give me another chance and I promise I'll change...I promise!" Leaf Green doesn't have the best of relationships with playboy Gary Oak, but their past childhood friendship leaves Leaf with a lot to think about.


**Reiko: Hey guys! I promise I'll update all my other stories but even though it's school holidays I still need to study and work hard. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

"Gary-sama! Please accept my feelings!"

"Mr Oak, I really really love you!"

"Please! Go out with me!"

"Ladies ladies," notorious playboy known as 'Gary Oak' said smoothly, "one at a time, please." The girls screamed as their faces flushed red, holding out love letters in a frenzy.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. "Would you girls please move your asses away and let me get to class?" I asked 'nicely'. The girls glared at me and muttered phrases like 'what a delinquent!' and 'OMFG she should totally treasure Gary-sama!'. But nevertheless they parted way for me.

"Hey Green! Why so serious?" the annoying Oak called. I turned in a flash and stuck the finger at him, earning a huge gasp from the crowd.

I glared at all of them as they glared back just as fiercely. I then turned around and stalked off.

Why was I so rude to Gary Oak and his fangirls, you ask? Well, the fangirls are just plain frigging annoying. Oak on the other hand, was a different story.

You see, ever since we were young, we've hated each other. Being next door neighbours just added to the hate. And guess what? Our parents and guardians are all 'OMG so KAWAII' at us! They hang all those disgusting baby photos of us playing together with our chubby un-developed bodies and playful attitudes. EW.

I sling my bag over my shoulder giving my 'no-good' impression, and continue walking, greeting my three friends.

"Did you have ANOTHER argument with Gary again?" my friend May asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

"Dude," my friend Misty butted in, "the rumours spread like waves. The second you stuck that finger up, people on the other side of the school heard about it. Once again, the 'daily Leaf Green diss Gary Oak routine'. Reborn," she added as sarcasm. Rolling my eyes, I waved her off and went off to my first class.

* * *

By recess, I was angry. By lunch, I was pissed. By the end of school, I was downright furious.

"You say ONE more snobby remark, Oak, I WILL slit your throat!" I snarled at Gary. He backed away in mock fright and smirked. Before I could kill him, my friends held me back.

"He's not worth it Leaf," my friends told me, as they dragged me away. I glared at him and held my books to my chest tightly, listening to my friends complain. Dawn about her procrastination, May about her cold tasteless lunch, and Misty about her aching muscles. One by one, they all went their separate ways until I was finally all alone.

I walked silently into a small lonely park that was near my house. It had a small swing-set above a sandpit, and a few trees and bushes. I walked over to the swingset and sat down, swinging slightly, thinking about homework and upcoming assignments.

I sighed, kicking the dirt at the floor, planning a small schedule in my mind. The swing was low, and I could barely have the space to swing back and forwards, and the only way I could have my feet not touch the ground was to stand on the small seat, but I didn't bother doing that.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed behind me, and someone touched the chains of the swing I was on.

Startled, I turned around, only to be faced with _him, _the great and stupid Oak. I yelped in surprised and grabbed my bag and leapt off the seat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed frantically, accidentally whacking him on the chest. He fell back slightly and clutched his stomach, groaning.

"Want to feel me, do you, Leafy?" he smirked, still clutching his stomach. I froze after hearing him use my childhood nickname and stared at him in shock.

I snapped.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, as I swung my fist towards his face...

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked venomously towards a badly beaten up Oak. I didn't want to be nice to him but hey, I DID beat up that sorry face of his, and i DID injure him extremely badly...

"It's a free world, why not?" Oak replied bluntly, and I glared at him for giving such a uninformative answer, "but if you must know, I always go here after school."

"Oh," I replied, not even properly listening to him, just staring out into the setting sun in the horizon. We sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"You know..." Oak murmured, "When we were kids, we would play in this playground," I looked at him blankly, "we would always have the best of fun, pushing each other on the swings, playing tag around the trees, exploring it like it was some jungle."

I finally spoke up. "How...how...why do you remember all this?"

He looked at me. Sapphire met Emerald and he gazed into my eyes.

"'cause Leafy," he smirked, "Those times were the best moments of my life. The time you and I spent together...I will never forget it." His eyes changed...they became the old Gary's eyes.

My own eyes widened as several flashbacks occurred.

* * *

_"Higher! Higher!" the little girl with short brown locks squealed as the auburn-haired boy pushed the swing she was standing on. "Yippee! Yay!" she laughed with happiness._

_"Oi, Leafy, time for you to push me!" the boy exclaimed, earning a groan from the little girl. _

_"Please Gare-bear...five more minutes?" she gave him one of her irresistible puppy faces._

_"...Fine..." he groaned as she cheered._

* * *

_The two children sat side by side, gazing at the horizon._

_"The sky is really pwetty!" Leaf laughed, cherishing the sight of the beautiful sunset with it's vibrant warm colours._

_"Yeah," Gary replied dully._

_"You know what my mommy said?"_

_"What?"_

_"That if you and a friend wish on the sunset to stay together forever, your dream will come true."_

_"Oh."_

_"Ne, Gare-bear, let's try!"_

_"What? No!"_

_"Yes! Pwease?" cue puppy face._

_"...Fine."_

_"Yay! Repeat after me, We, Leaf and Gary, wish on the sunset to stay together forever!"_

_Gary repeated it in a monotone. After he finished. Leaf grabbed his hand and hugged him tightly, celebrating cheerfully._

* * *

_"I'm sorry, I just like Maria better. Sorry Annabelle..." Gary said sheepishly at the sobbing blonde in front of him. The girl looked up with wet blue eyes and burned her eyes into his, before turning around and running away._

_The passing people eyed the weeping girl and the sheepish guy, before looking away. However, one girl stepped out from the crowd._

_"That wasn't nice AT ALL!" Leaf scolded. Gary laughed nervously and shrugged._

_"I know I cheated...it feels so surreal. My first time at cheating! Wow..."_

_"Y-you...you are a monster."_

_"I know I am, but I feel sad at the same time..."_

_"You better."_

_"By the way..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"...WTF. Y-you...cheater. You have someone else, so no."_

* * *

_"What Gary!? Is that your fifth girlfriend this week?" Leaf exclaimed shocked as another girl ran away from him sobbing._

_"...I think."_

_"Why are you doing this? Don't you know that her heart is broken?"_

_"Well, will you go out with me?"_

_"...that was unnecessary. And NO. You are now such a...a...heartbreaker that...that..."_

_"And?"_

_"..all these people...all these..."_

_"And?"_

_"CAN'T YOU FEEL ANY REGRET?" she finally screamed out, clenching her fists and glaring at him furiously._

_He stared at her shocked at her outburst._

_"You are such a cheater Gary. I hate you so much. You've ruined the hearts of so many all for your damn pleasure. I would never go out with you. Heck, I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place. You were such a great friend Gary," Leaf said bitterly, "But you've changed."  
_

_She then stormed off, leaving Gary, shocked and forlornly gazing at her back._

* * *

I stood still, and my grip on my bag strap tightened. All these memories that I pushed so far back into my mind were beginning to resurface. Tears began pricking at the corners of my eyes but I pushed them back.

_Just like you did with your memories with him._

I silenced my conscience and stared blankly at Gary.

"I remember," I said bitterly, "You were so kind Gary, so humble, so caring. We even promised to stay together forever. But..." I turned away and began to run, the tears breaking free.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine, and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry...for everything...everything that I have done...just give me another chance and I promise I'll change...I promise!"

* * *

**Reiko: Hahahahaha I ended it there for you guys to fantasise what will happen next. Oh well. I promise I'll update UtS and TtM and HS and C. Lol dem abbrieviations.**


End file.
